1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to snack dispensers generally. Vending dispensers or vending machine owners and leasers have ordinary skill in this art.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art related to this invention falls into two major categories: 1) honor system snack dispensers; and 2) full security vending systems.
Honor system snack dispensers are those dispensers where the product is displayed in an uncovered and unattended manner. When a customer desires to purchase one of the snacks contained therein, he places money in a box and removes the desired item. The term “honor system” stems from the fact that not only is there not a check to be sure the proper amount of money was entered in the box, but also there is no way to tell that any money was entered in the box at all. The “honor system” dispensers are generally used in offices and other areas not generally open to the public.
Vending companies that maintain these honor system boxes make their use economical by having very short turnaround times for replenishment. The replenishment usually takes place by having a vending company employee carry in an entire new product box, with empty change box, and replace the existing box. Restocking of the depleted box and removal of the change contained therein usually takes place at a central processing facility.
These honor system boxes have the advantages that they are: 1) inexpensive to build; and 2) easy to replenish. They have the disadvantages that not everyone utilizing such facilities is honest.
The second type related art are full security vending machines placed for use by the general public. These machines are fully secured in that there is no possibility, save extensive physical damage, that the product or the change revenues can be pillaged.
These large machines have the advantage that they are secure. They have the disadvantage that they are expensive, very time consuming to replenish, and not economically feasible for small vending accounts.